Imperfections
by ambessa4eva
Summary: Desiree, a newborn, kills Demetri and Peter and Charlotte save her from the Volturi, whom now want her dead. When Peter asks the Cullen's to watch Desiree for a while, her and Renesmee grow a strong friendship that might pull Desiree to the family.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story. I give thanks to fanpire4ever for helping me out. Read and enjoy!**

Chapter One-

I was in my room when somebody knocked on the door.

_Who would be at our door?_ I thought as I descended the stairs. _Nobody even really knows where we live, let alone how to even find the hidden driveway._

I heard Carlisle welcome the people at the door, then he called for Jasper. I went to the doorway to peek at the visitors. There were three of them. One man and two women. Well, it was more like one woman and a teenager. The two older adults seemed familiar. I've seen them before….but _where?_

Jasper and Alice appeared then. "Peter, Charlotte!" Jasper seemed surprised.

_Why did those names sound so familiar? _

"Come in, come in." Jasper continued.

The man seemed to notice me. "Who is _that?_ Is that…no, it couldn't be…_Renesmee?_"

I stepped out from the corner. "Hello?" It came out more like a question.

"Oh, Nessie, don't you remember them?" Alice asked "It's Peter and Charlotte. They came when you were born when the Volturi came."

"Kind of…." It was all starting to come back to me. I walked over to Alice and placed my hand on her cheek and showed her a memory of my family and many other vampires and werewolves standing in a protective line with a younger me sitting on Jacob's furry shoulders. Then I zoomed in on two people in particular: the faces of the visitors.

"Yes, Nessie. That's them." She answered.

I replaced my hand on her cheek and showed her the same vision of the protective line, then the face of the new, odd visitor.

"I don't know, Nessie."

I turned back to the guests. "Hello." I said more confidently.

"Hi, Nessie." Charlotte said "You've grown so much. You're how old now?"

"Seven."

"You look fabulous."

"Thanks." I muttered. Like my mother, I don't like being in the limelight.

"Who's this?" Carlisle asked, gesturing towards the unknown girl.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. You don't know her." Peter said "This is Desiree."

"Hello, Desiree." Carlisle greeted the girl.

She smiled in response. Well, it was more like she curved her lips slightly without showing her teeth.

"Actually," Peter said "I'm sorry to intrude like this, but we need your help."

"What is it, Peter?" Jasper said "We owe you one for helping us out."

"Desiree was in Italy. She was one of the Volturi's human victims. But, somebody thought she would be a good addition to the vampire world. So, they changed her. Demetri was watching her, and she took him by surprise, I guess. Impossible as it seems, she actually _killed_ Demetri."

"She…_killed_..._Demetri_?" Alice stuttered.

"Demetri?" I asked "Isn't that the…_tracker?_" I still wasn't sure on all the Volturi members and their special talents.

"Yes, Demetri is---_was_---the Volturi's tracker." Carlisle answered.

"But, how did she even get a chance at beating a highly skilled Volturi Guard member?" Jasper asked.

"We…don't really know. Desiree doesn't communicate with us much." Charlotte answered "But, that's not all."

Everybody went mute in response to hear what else the newborn had gotten herself into.

"Well, she ended up escaping. And, when she got out, her kill was a…well…" Peter stuttered. "Well, technically she _changed_ a human being…a _toddler_ to be specific."

"She created an _immortal child?_"

"Yes. And this is why we need your help. Now Desiree is wanted. The Volturi have two reasons to kill her."

"So…what do you want _us_ to do?" Alice asked.

"We're going to clean this mess up. But we can't have Desiree with us while we're doing that. Could she…stay _here_….just for a little while?"

"We'll be harboring a captive." Interrupted a new voice. Rosalie entered the room. "So we keep the _culprit_ here and give the Volturi a reason to kill _us_ to? You know they want our family dead. Our coven is too big for their liking."

"Rosalie, Peter and Charlotte and friends. Friends help friends." Said Carlisle.

"But there's a limit, Carlisle. We can't do everything. One day, we won't win."

Everybody frowned at this. Just the _thought_ of losing _anybody_…

My whole body shivered.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said softly. His eyes were to the floor, still reeling from Rose's harsh words. "When all of the family is here, we will discuss this and decide."

Rosalie walked out of the room.

"Peter and Charlotte, Desiree, you all may stay here until the family decides. They won't be too much longer." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." Said Peter.

Peter went to talk with Jasper. Charlotte and Alice left together. Carlisle walked out, probably chasing after Rosalie. It was just me and the newborn left, standing in the living room.

Desiree was looking at me. Staring me up and down, like she was trying to decide on something.

"Hello." I said "I'm Renesmee. You can call me Nessie."

She just kept staring.

I smiled.

Nothing.

"How old are you…physically I mean. Normal vampires don't grow, so…"

Nothing

"I was just asking, because you look very young to be a vampire. Physically, you look younger than me. But you're probably actually older.

Nothing

I waited a few seconds.

Nothing

"Do you have a last name?"

Nothing

"I guess it's just Desiree." I mumbled.

Nothing

"But…that's a pretty name. Desiree, I like that."

Nothing

Wow. Peter and Charlotte were right. She doesn't talk.

"Your eyes are red. Is that just because you're a newborn, or because you fee on humans?"

Nothing

"I don't eat humans. Nobody in my family does. We feed on animals."

Nothing

The rest of the family came back home then. Emmett, Esme, Mom, and Dad all came in. They stopped before passing us. They stared at the newborn.

"Who's your friend, Nessie?" Dad asked.

"Desiree." I answered.

Desiree turned her head to look at them, to take in the new people. I heard Esme gasp. They must've noticed just how young she appeared to be.

"Hello, Desiree." Dad said.

She just looked away.

"Peter and Charlotte brought her. They're here now. We all have something to discuss, as a family." I said.

_They are in trouble._ I thought to myself, well, for Dad's benefit actually.

He raised his eyebrows at me as I thought about what had just happened when they arrived.

Everybody else walked into the room then. When everyone was settled, Carlisle started speaking.

"Peter and Charlotte have come to us, asking for our aid. Whatever you may think about the situation, you must remember we owe them for helping us out seven years ago."

Carlisle stepped to the side as Peter took his place.

"As Carlisle says, we come for help. Charlotte and I ask for you to care for our newest member of our coven, Desiree."

I looked over at the newborn. As a human, she must have been Asian. Her eyes were shaped very skinny and they did not bore into her head like an American's. Her hair was very fine and straight and as black as the midnight sky. Her skin though, obviously, no longer had a tanish tint to it as Asians do. It was alabaster white, just like any other vampire's is.

We saved Desiree from the Volturi in Italy. Desiree is wanted for the creation of an immortal child, and she is held responsible for the death of Demetri."

Of course Mom would be the one most surprised "She…how did an unskilled newborn kill a member of the Volturi?"

"But, she looks so young." Esme interrupted "She is nothing but what…a teenager?" Just like Esme, taking things from a mother's point of view.

"We don't know how old she was when she was changed." Said Charlotte "Or even how long she's been a vampire."

"Would you please explain, Desiree?" Mom asked the newborn, very politely.

"No." Dad said in a flat voice "She says no."

Desiree looked over at Dad. Her head was turned and her eyebrows crinkled. She was looking at him like she had been with me before: like she was deciding something.

"Desiree," Alice said "Edward has a special talent, as do some others of us. Edward has the ability to read anyone's mind," She paused and muttered "With one exception."

"She wants to know the 'exception'." Dad said.

"Me." Mom whispered "He can't read my mind. He's never been able to." She paused "I'm Bella, by the way."

"We would like for Desiree to stay here, temporarily." Peter continued "We need to go clean this up and protect her. But, for our plan to work, she can't be with us."

"So, yet again, we come back to harboring a criminal. We could very well die for that." Rosalie said.

"Well, Rosalie, you might not be the only one who believes that. We will put it to a vote." Carlisle said.

"Okay." Said Emmett. "Anyone who thinks we should keep the kid, raise your hand."

Rosalie, Carlisle, and Jasper did not raise their hand.

"And anyone who thinks we should get rid of her."

Only Rosalie raised her hand.

"And anyone who doesn't give a damn whether she stays or goes…"

Everybody sat still.

"Going once…"

The room remained motionless.

"Going twice…"

Zippo

"Um, Carlisle, Jasper, did you forget to vote?"

"No, Emmett." Said Carlisle "It's just that…if we decide to let her stay, we put the family at risk. But if we don't help, we would be betraying our friends in their time of need and who knows what they would do with the three of them."

"So…should we just leave now?" Peter asked.

"No, Peter. Stay for now. Let us have the night to think about it."

Everybody left the room but Mom and I. When it was quiet, I spoke first.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"She's just a child."

"But what do you think we should do?" I asked

"I think…that if the family votes to let her go, I'm going to help her anyway.

"Yeah." I said "Me too."

**There is Chapter One! Please review! Let me know if you think I should continue the story of not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I havn't updated in forever but I have been busy with one of my other stories. I promise I will try to get this one started. I know the chapter is kind of boring but you had to know the outcome…but I don't think its that hard to guess by the description of the story. Happy Reading!**

Chapter Two-

Nessie's POV

I got up the next morning and went downstairs. Desiree was off in a corner of the room, just standing there. She was completely still. Her dark hair lay in curtains around her face, I bet she could just barely see.

Peter and Carlisle were standing by the door talking. Esme and Charlotte were perched on the couch, looking like two young women gossiping and chatting away.

"Good morning, Nessie." Charlotte greeted.

"Hi." I said, shyly.

Everyone came to the living room, as if they ad been called for.

"Now that everyone is here," Carlisle started "We can vote." He paused "Does anyone want to say anything first?"

Of course Rosalie would be the one to put in her two-sense "I still think it would be too dangerous for the family. Just having her here last night was risky."

Nobody else spoke.

"Is that all?" Carlisle asked, nobody moved "Okay. Those who wish for Desiree to stay?"

Four people raised their hand, including me.

"And those against?"

Four other people raised their hand, and to my surprise, Jasper was among them.

"It's a tie." Emmett declared.

"No, it's not." Carlisle disagreed "Alice, you did not vote."

She sweeped her eyes across our faces, the faces of her family. Then she looked at Peter and Charlotte, then settled on Desiree. For a second, I thought I saw a sympathetic look flash across her face. She then looked at Carlisle, smiling, and said "She may stay."

Mom grinned with relief.

I glanced at Rosalie, her lips were pursed. She never really did have very good sportsmanship.

"Really?" Charlotte squealed "Oh my, thank you. I _promise_ we will get this cleared up as soon as possible, she won't be here long. No danger will come to you."

"We're just happy to help." Carlisle said.

"Thank you, everyone." Peter said.

"You're welcome." Carlisle answered "Now, go on, do what you need to do."

When they left, Carlisle turned to the newcomber. "I'm sorry." He said "We have not been properly introduced. Desiree, we are the Cullen family. I am Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme. Here we have Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. This is Edward and his wife Bella. And this is their daughter, Nessie."

Just then, Jacob walked in.

"Hey, wassup?!" He said

Carlisle cleared his throat and said "And this is Nessie's boyfriend, Jacob Black."

Jake looked confused and said "Yes, I am Jake. We all know that and my name hasn't changed recently. Or did someone get amnesia?"

"No, Jake. I am not talking to the family, I am talking to Desiree. She will be staying with us for a while."

I looked over to Desiree, her nose was scrunched up and it looked as if she just smelled a dead skunk.

"Jake is a werewolf." Dad said "Well, technically a _shapeshifter_. Yes, he does stink."

"Um, thanks?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"Anyway, Desiree, you may share a room with Nessie."

_What? That_ was a surprise. _This_ should be interesting.

**Very cheesy, I know. I will try to update sooner! Please review!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

Desiree still hasn't talked and Dad says she doesn't 'think talk' too much either.

Since she only had the clothes she was wearing, Alice had a reason to go shopping. She went _way_ overload. They took a pick up truck with them as well as her Porsche. The Porsche's trunk was filled along with the front and back seat. The bed of the truck had to be covered with a large tarp so that all of the bags wouldn't come flying out. The backseat and front seat of that were also filled. Luckily, I got out of going. Rosalie joined Alice on her spree.

Unfortunately, since Desiree _is_ sharing a room with me, that includes the closet. If closets had weight capacities like an elevator, my closet would be ten times over the limit.

Carlisle got a little mad at Alice for the amount of money she spent, which has _never_ happened before. So, _that_ should tell you this was _not _and exaggeration.

It was bad.

To remain inconspicuous, Carlisle had been bringing home blood from the blood bank. So, another thing that happened was the introduction to a new diet. Mom, Dad, and I took Desiree _far_ out into the woods for her first 'vegetarian meal'. That was interesting.

I was thirsty, so I didn't wait long before my kill. I was able to find my favorite. Odd as it is, my favorite is wolf. I always make sure it's not going to turn human on me before I sink my teeth into it.

Desiree studied me intently through out the whole process, soaking up every technique like a sponge. When I was finished, Dad was able to find a mountain lion, and Mom killed a deer. Then it was Desiree's turn. She scoured the forest for an animal. Her head snapped in the direction where I had seen a bear not too long ago.

_A bear? The first thing she decides to hunt for is a grizzly?_

She ran vampire speed toward it. We followed behind her. By the time we got there, her teeth were already sunken into its neck. She sucked for a while then dropped the lifeless carcass from her clutches. She looked up through her dark hair as only she can do, and looked at each of us. There was blood smeared practically from ear to ear and a few blood stains on her shirt and up her bare, exposed arms.

Dad smiled at her "That was wonderfully done."

"And a _grizzly _at that." Mom added.

Ever so slightly, I think I only saw it, but Desiree grinned.

She looked at me and I smiled at her.

**Thanks to those who reviewed and those who just read. Hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short. Please review!!!!!!**


End file.
